Low-energy magnetic fields are increasingly used for therapeutic purposes, such as the healing of fractures and ulcers. For example, pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) have been widely used in treating therapeutically resistant problems of the musculoskeletal system. In addition, PEMF is also used for sterilization of foods such as milk, fruits and vegetables. Furthermore, the application of PEMF is to metallurgy has recently been developing.
In particular, PEMF therapy has been used to treat non-union bone fractures and delayed union bone fractures. Non-union bone fractures are typically defined as injuries which have not satisfactorily healed within nine months or more after the fracture occurs. Delayed union fractures are typically considered injuries which have not satisfactorily healed within nine months or less after the fracture occurs. PEMF therapy has also been used for the treatment of corresponding types of body soft tissue injuries.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.